Ark 3 Episode 24: Shit isnt free...
Participants... *Thomas Flint *Drankin *Venetrix Flint Pyschos and talk shows... The Camera zoomed in slowly as the screen faded into a man with blonde hair and a business suit on. In front of him was a table. He sat in a chair and right next to him was another man. Darker hair with glasses on and also in a suit. The man with blonde hair smiled and took a deep breath as he began to speak. “Hi manny jones here. Live from the KHC talk show ‘Bluffin or nothin’ Today I have a man known as Thomas Flint. Very Successful man and currently working on a high trade of Cybernetics within the city. He’s also been the reason for as to the New Cydroid Models that have taken heed and showed face all within the city. There everywhere you know working in the hospitals, as house maids and even more. Tell me Thomas. How did you uh… come up with this idea of yours?” Thomas flint would smile as he crossed his legs. “You see Mr.Jones The city itself has been under such a high crisis. And when all the hospitals were shut down for god knows what. A lot of people were sick. And a lot of people needed care that wasn’t provided to them. But now… With the Cydroids people will be able to seek that care, that attention… that they need.” Thomas said smiling. He turned to the audicance to see women gawking out at him. He’d wink and nod his head at them as they both blushed a hellish red. Manny Jones nodded. “Yes that was very Odd wasn’t it when the uh… hospitals shut down like that? Yeah that was pretty crazy… honestly. I’m glad the situation was handled a few weeks ago. People were not looking to hot out there. So tell me Thomas again how long did it take you to make these things huh?” Thomas seemed to be playing with his finger nails as he looked up at the man giving him that same smile as before. “Give or take the Schematics of a Cyborg… are…very difficult to find. But I had…outside…. Help of course. In the start of it anyways. Then I just began to implement them into my vision. Quite simple actually.” Manny nodded again. “And these Robots...” “Cydroids...” “Right sorry Cydroids… they are safe right they won’t malfunction on the public?” Thomas shook his head “Why of course not. What kind of man would I be if I released something that would generally hurt the public? Hurt the beautiful people of Kasaihana…? “Manny smiled and shook his head. “ Oh…well Danchou Zetsubo had us fooled at one point that he was indeed trying to help this city but in all reality he meant to make it crumble beneath us. ““Well you see Mr.Jones I am…. NOTHING… like Danchou. He was a highly intelligent man. But he was not emotionally stable clearly.” For Free..? Manny slid his fingers through his hair. “I heard… that you uh. You brought one of the Cydroids with you. Correct? May I see one of them? Well better yet show the world what one of them looks like that hasn’t had the chance.” Thomas began to laugh. “Haha... certinally certiannly. Venetrix?” He said as he looked over his shoulder. As the woman stepped to the camera she had a girl equal to her height they both were locked in hands. Venetrix’s long snow white hair and purple gazing eyes made Manny simply stare at the woman’s overall beauty. Seeming to be in complete awe… or better yet oblivious fascination. Venetrix winked at the man. Her curvy body and full hips and legs would make any man stare or gawk. “Here she is…” Said Thomas. The female seemed to be in a Cybernetic Jump suit. “Her name Lina one of the first made. She isn’t in her human skin plate yet. Because we wanted to show you all just exactly how they were. Come here Lina.” The Cydroid blinked and walked over to the male casually. He pulled out a rule that seemed to be retractable. It extended to the length of 4 feet as he made it tap over her breast. “The breast is made with the same Synthetics skin coding that is used in the Generic brain memory procedures. If you were to touch them they would feel… and with the skin coding look real. Along with her other female features. “He gripped the ruler and made it open the slit of where her sexual organ started. “Here… is well… I’m sure you can tell. But… just like any woman. You have to physically ‘Make her’ wanted to well you know... in order for her…to well….. You get the gist.” Manny began to stutter. “And is this uh... is this one for free?” Thomas cocked an eyebrow at the man... “Free…?” He looked at Venetrix and she looked at him as if she were ready to burst into a spontaneous and obnoxious laughter. One thing... you don’t do with the Flints. Is mess with their money… doing even play with it? Thomas smiled at the man… “Why of course you can...” His eyes began to glow a bright blue on the right side while the other one shinned green. “…. Yes… you can have it for free… “He put his hands up simply painting to the camera. After this point… to everyone watching. The Talk show would continue. They’d make a joke about the Cydroids and everything they could do. And after 30 minutes the show was over… but what really happened. Was that Thomas got Venetrix to brutally murder everyone in the TV station… including manny. Thomas had formed an Illusionary blanket… covering over everyone’s eyes so they’d think nothing was wrong and wouldn’t see the truth of what truly happened. Venetrix and Thomas stole 50,000$ from the down stairs safe. And then an Additional 200,000$ in the safe along with two gold Bricks. They made their leave… And set a bomb to go off within the building shortly after they left. They even placed Tank Bodies… within the building making it look like they murdered them but there bomb went off killing them as well. Clean get away... The two drove off into their hideout within the sewers entering the scientific base… “Venetrix. I need you to get me a set up with the Mayor. I think it’s time we have a talk with him.” Thomas plopped down in his seat in his office. Drankin entered into the room. Venetrix was in-between Thomas legs and made quick haste with blowing him off right in front of Drankin. Yet Drankin seemed unphased. “…You were there when I fought him. And you sent me to fight a monster. Why didn’t you tell me what he was so I would I have been prepared.” Drankin said frowning. “Because I knew you could beat him of course I would never send you on a blind suicide mission.” Drankin stepped forward. “And before you… do something stupid… that will ultimately get you killed… I have a job for you…” Drankin stopped in his tracks… his eyes boaring down at Thomas. “I need you…. To Kill Tetsu Ryoji. No no…wait. Bring him back alive. His father… was injured by Jinx, yet Tetsu dispatched him rather quickly. So… sadly. He isn’t dead.” Drankin thought about what his Sensei had told him… it was evident on his face that he was thinking on it. “…Fine…” He said submitting into the pressure… “Good…” Thomas said… his eyes a bright green and the other one blue again. He… had been tampering with Drankin mind. Like he did all the viewers of the show… “Don’t rush him... though...” Thomas said pressing the button on his computer. It made a TV fall from the ceiling and he presses the ‘GO’ button on his remote. Showing Tetsu and Asamai hanging out. “…He has… a weakness… “Drankin said frowning at the screen. “ Yes my muscle head brute… I need you to take her… take the girl. Make him come to you… And dispatch of him there. “Drankin sighed and simply walked out of the office. “ Have a GOOOODD... Haaa…. Day…Drankin...” he said finally releasing into the females mouth who whipped herself clean. His head dropped down looking her in the eyes. “…You get better at this everyday...” She smiled titling her to the right. Category:ARK 3 Category:Titan Force